Una vez más
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Y sintió como si no tuviera nada, aún cuando lo tenía tan cerca como nadie más lo haría. SasuHina.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, pero eso no importa :D

**Notas:** Desvaríos de la autora, gran AU y no AU (?) que espero que se entienda, porque la idea me vino simple pero tuve que sentarme a escribirla. Gracias a las personas que leen :)

* * *

**UNA VEZ MÁS**

Hinata sintió que faltaba algo, lo sintió cuando tenía cinco años de vida.

Las calles eran y no eran suyas. Las casas no eran casas, los objetos eran distintos y todo lo que había alrededor de ella era como si no estarán, como si no existiera. Ella tenía cinco y sentía que algo faltaba en sus manos, en sus brazos, en su vida y alma. La madre que tenía era hermosa, de largo cabello castaño y ojos iguales a los suyos haciendo en ella un sentimiento raro en el pecho cada vez que la veía.

El lugar en dónde vivían era pequeño, un pueblito con hermoso lago dónde los turistas les causaba gran placer sentarse y pescar, o ir a la colina que había, como si fuera algo increíble en sus vidas. Hinata tenía cinco y sentía que los niños no eran niños, que el paisaje era distinto y que aún, algo le faltaba y no podía encontrar.

Hinata, a los cinco, no encontraba nada pero por lo menos ahora sabía que era lo que buscaba.

Por eso las casas no eran casas, las calles no eran calles, los niños no eran niños y ella no era ella. Hinata estaba viviendo, de nuevo, y su cabello era del mismo azul que alguna vez tuvo, sus ojos eran del mismo tono junto con el color de su piel. Sus manos eran pequeñas, y todo estaba más grande. Porque ella tenía cinco años, y estaba viviendo de nuevo.

Se sentía distinta, no encajaba. Porque sus pensamientos eran otros y no podía tener las mismas opiniones que los niños a su edad. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Había muerto a los veinte años, por causa de la guerra, por causa de todo. Y ahora solo veía los enfrentamientos y sangre en un libro de historia, en una película americana, en los niños con armas de juguetes y sus balas falsas.

Se pregunto incluso, si había nacido en otra dimensión y no en la que ella había vivido antes.

Hinata tenía cinco años, con su alma vacía y sus manos sin nada. Porque lo que ella esperaba, lo que ella necesitaba era a la persona que había amado antes de morir, antes de la guerra, antes de todo y antes de nada. Hinata lo buscaba, con desespero y ahínco, con amor y dolor, en el día y la noche. El lugar era pequeño, y ella supo que por lo menos ahí no se encontraba.

Y el mundo era grande, así como se mostraba en los libros de la escuela y ella aún era pequeña sin poder viajar sola.

Pero al final lo encontró, a la persona que hacía su alma algo, sus manos llenas al momento del abrazo y su corazón latir con fuerza junto con el calor amable que eso emanaba. Hinata encontró a Sasuke a los siete, lo encontró el día que había nacido, lo encontró cuando creyó que no lo haría.

Lo encontró ahora siendo su hermano y ella jamás lo sintió tan cerca y lejos a la vez. Aún peor cuando sentía que él faltaba.

**Continuará...**


	2. I

**CAPITULO I**

Los tacones sonaron rápidos en el departamento, de un lado al otro. Hinata tomó sus argollas, las colocó en su par de orejas casi haciéndose daño sin percatarse de eso solo por la costumbre, tomó su carpeta y salió por la puerta.

–¡Adiós mamá! ¡Gracias por la ayuda! –que sonó mas para los pasillos que para su progenitora misma. La mujer mayor suspiró y se despidió aunque su hija no la escuche, eso ya era costumbre y solo sonrió conciliadora. Tomo los platos de la mesa dispuesta a lavarlos.

–Estos hijos de hoy en día –sonrió y se dispuso hacer las cosas. Hanabi tenía un largo día y la mañana recién estaba iniciando, así que solo tenía que apresurarse.

* * *

Los pasillos de la compañía se encontraban repletos con personas de un lado al otro, solo semejante a los tiempos de ofertas en las tiendas o días navideños para los regalos. Eso siempre ocurría los siete últimos días de cada mes.

–Llegué.

–Y ya era hora –la mujer delante de ella se encontraba tras el escritorio, tecleando en la computadora de una manera que resultaría casi asombrosa. Hinata se retiró el abrigo que llevaba puesto sintiendo el calor pasar por su cuerpo y rostro por culpa del apuro, relajándose un poco solo al sentir el frío del aire acondicionado –¿Trajiste las fotos?

–Justo aquí –vio la carpeta y sacó lo pedido, Ino las revisó inmediatamente apenas tocaron sus manos.

–Estos días son horribles, mandados aquí y haya; los jefes gritando a los coordinadores, los coordinadores a los ayudantes, los ayudantes entre ellos mismo y así una cadena –Se quitó la mecha rubia que había osado pasar por sus ojos y Hinata solo acercó un paño húmedo para secarle la frente –Gracias –agradeció haciendo que Hinata sonriera.

_Blue Sky_ era una revista de moda importante para toda la ciudad de Tokio. Fotos, entrevistas, artistas y un sin mas de artículos atrayentes se escribían en cada una de las páginas que las personas compraban a diario. Y, cada final de mes, las cosas siempre se alteraban por todos los departamentos a causa de la nueva edición, rutina diaria estresante y soportable solo el uno del siguiente mes cuando la paz reinaba y se comenzaba con mas calma la preparación de la siguiente edición.

–No te preocupes, casi está terminado y aún faltan siete días.

–Lo estaré solo cuando esté a manos del superior –Ino volvió al teclado cruzando las piernas para poder concentrarse. Hinata sacó los apuntes para terminar también su proyecto.

* * *

Sasuke corría junto a sus compañeros. No podía creer que hubieran adelantado la hora de deporte siendo que él ni siquiera había desayunado. No había encontrado a nadie en casa al momento de despertar haciendo que las ganas de prepararse algo él mismo ni siquiera apareciera por su mente y salir tranquilamente al instituto. La mala idea ahora le estaba pasando factura.

–Hey, mueve el trasero –se le burló su amigo, pasando de él y ahora corriendo a la par.

–Cállate, tengo hambre.

–¿En serio? Tengo un delicioso ramen en el salón que estoy dispuesto a darte siempre y cuando seas bueno.

–Que asco, trágatelo todo.

–¡Y yo que te estaba ayudando! Ahora desmáyate, bastardo –le dijo haciendo puchero. ¡Que no a cualquiera le daba ramen!

–No me va a pasar eso –sonrió autosuficiente –Y tu cosa lo mas seguro es que me deje peor.

–Tiene verduras.

–¿Me ibas a dar las sobras? –alzó una ceja, que eso era justo lo único que el otro nunca comía.

–Puede ser –Naruto rió ensanchando mas su sonrisa. Sasuke apuró el paso siendo seguido por el rubio.

Al otro lado de las rejas se podía observar perfectamente la primaria que había. Una clase también tenía deporte ese día de la mañana haciendo que los niños jugaran fútbol y algunas niñas voleibol.

–¡Hermano! –gritó una niña de cabello rosa amarrado en una coleta que daban saltitos de la felicidad. Naruto sonrió abiertamente saludando con ambas manos como si no hubiera visto a la pequeña desde hace años, siendo solamente en la mañana la última vez que se toparon. Sasuke movió inmediatamente al otro, saludando él también.

–Muévete, imbécil.

–Hey, estoy saludando a la luz de mis ojos – le renegó haciendo que Sasuke negara y dejara de moverlo. Naruto se despidió contento logrando la misma reacción de su hermana menor, Sakura, haciendo que la niña se fuera solo cuando escuchó el pitazo de su profesora. –Me pidió que te invitara a la salida a la casa.

–¿Sabes para qué? –preguntó. No es que no fuera a la casa de su amigo, solo fue sorpresa.

–No lo sé, está aprendiendo a cocinar ¿crees que quiera experimentar con nosotros?

–Paso.

–Oh vamos, ¿me vas a dejar solito?

–Si lo que más te gusta es comer –le rió un poco logrando solo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

–Sí, pero si me muero no quiero ser el único con los sueños truncados.

–Idiota –le viró los ojos.

El pitazo por parte de su profesor sonó, el calentamiento ya había terminado en ese momento.

* * *

Hinata colocó la comida en ambas charolas, porque no era mucho y así era mucho más cómodo de llevar.

–Toma.

–Gracias –Ino sonrió y abrió la soda, junto con el resto de alimentos que fue dejado en la mesa dónde se disponían a comer.

Hinata se acomodó desplegando la servilleta en sus piernas dispuesta a alimentarse.

–Juro que si no le gusta el reportaje sabré que tiene algo en mi contra –Ino acomodó la servilleta de la misma forma, casi molesta pensando en lo que había dicho. Hinata tomó los cubiertos.

–¿En serios crees eso?

–¿Crees que mis trabajos merezcan ser reportados? –Le señaló con el cuchillo, haciendo que Hinata negará inmediatamente.

Su amiga era muy buena en su trabajo, por algo era la jefa de la sección de moda, solo era algunas peleas entre jefes de distintas secciones sin mas. Ino comenzó a comer aún con el ceño levemente fruncido, dispuesto a cambiarlo solo porque la comida caía muy mal cuando se estaba de ese humor.

Hinata sabía como levantar el ánimo de su amiga.

–¿Y cómo a estado Gaara-kun? Escuché que comenzó a estudiar.

He Ino sonrió en ese momento.

–Sí, administración o algo así. Me lo dijo mientras escribía para el trabajo, no pude prestarle mucha atención –su semblante cambió levemente a uno triste, mientras hacía trocitos la carne y se lo llevaba a la boca. Hinata asintió y entendió. No era fácil salir con un muchacho, siendo que Ino tenía treinta y cinco años de edad y Gaara pronto se acercaría a los veinte, aún no era mayor de edad. Entendía perfectamente el pesar de su amiga, ella también comenzó a comer.

–Y… ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Sabes si recuerda algo? –Preguntó a lo que Hinata solo negó.

Todo había sido difícil, especialmente para Hinata al tenerlo todos esos años. Sentía que lo quería, que lo amaba con la misma fuerza e intensidad que en su vida pasada, pero todo era tan difícil y perturbador que no podía hacer nada. Siendo su hermano, siendo ella mayor, aunque lo segundo ni siquiera seria problema para ella ya que Ino era una buena muestra de ello.

La rubia había recordado todo a los veinte y dos años, en la universidad, en medio de la clase, en una exposición simple de la psicología de colores y la expresión de estos en cada uno de los ámbitos. Se había quedado callada, en medio de todos sus compañeros, haciendo que varios de ellos tuvieran que moverla ligeramente ante su repentino cambio de actitud. Fue instantáneo, de golpe, que ella se había asustado y había salido corriendo al baño. Sintiéndose sola, triste, porque se dio cuenta que todos los amigos que tuvo ninguno se encontraba con ella.

Había encontrado a Hinata, una tarde lluviosa dónde la gente iba de un lado al otro dispuesto a refugiarse en algún puesto de comida o ir directo a sus viviendas hasta el siguiente día. Hinata había salido a Ginza, a pasear con sus amigas de instituto para distraerse y divertirse un poco. Y al momento de subirse al taxi, porque los demás transportes serían una odisea por coger, se percató que ella no fue la única al subirse y cuando vio la cara de la persona que estaba al lado suyo, sus ojos se aguaron juntos con los del acompañante. Así se habían encontrado, siendo la primera reacción un abrazo lleno de cariño y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Ino había encontrado a Gaara, casi de la misma manera absurda guiada por el destino. Al momento de esperar el bus, para dirigirse a su casa, vio pasar a un joven con sombrilla debido a las pequeñas gotas que caían del cielo, que no eran muchas, pero nadie sabía si se pondrían más fuertes. La sombrilla era rosada, con algo parecido a escarcha azul alrededor, captando la atención de ella haciendo que sus ojos azules se toparan con los turquesas del otro. Anonadándola, perturbándola, haciendo que cualquier tipo de expresiones se retrasaran un poco debido al asombro. Gaara había recordado todo esa mañana, cuando cumplió los diecinueve años, el mismo día que se había topado con Ino.

Las edades rotaban, por la diferencia supieron que los recuerdos llegan en cualquier momento y al parecer, solo al parecer, los únicos que recordaban eran los de su propia generación, la generación que alguna vez fue llamada "la de los novatos". Ino supuso que Gaara también recordaba porque todos tenían la misma edad, aunque al parecer al momento de nacer eso cambiara.

–¿Qué crees… que hará Sasuke-kun cuando recuerde todo? –Y era eso justamente lo que Hinata no quería. Tomó de su soda, queriendo no saber de eso.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a casa, cansado y con unas grandes ganas de vómito. No sabía ni siquiera porque hacía caso si sabía lo que le esperaba, Naruto le había advertido, su hermana estaba aprendiendo a cocinar ¿y a él se le ocurría ir sabiendo lo que podía estarle esperando? Eso era masoquismo, sin duda.

–Mamá, llegué –dijo, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

–Que bien amor, lava tus manos que ya te sirvo la comida.

–No por favor –rogó, sentándose agotado en una de las sillas del comedor –Vengo muy lleno.

–¿Alguna niña bonita te invitó a comer?

–Bueno fuera –dijo desganado –La hermana del torpe de Naruto está aprendiendo a cocinar, vengo mal ahora –la pequeña sonrisa de felicidad que Hanabi pudo poner se borró en ese momento, acomodándose rápidamente en la cocina.

–Pues que pena, ahora comes que yo no hago por gusto. Además pasaste toda la tarde fuera, ¿son estas horas de llegar?

–Pero si tú nunca estás en casa, prefiero ir y salir con el dobe que quedarme solo. Y me puedes llamar cuando quieras al celular –La señora no objetó nada, moviendo el arroz que ya estaba cocinado.

–Bien, anda lávate que tu hermana vendrá a comer.

–Genial –expresó sonriendo.

Desde hace seis meses atrás Hinata se había mudado a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad que se le hiciera más fácil y rápido ir al trabajo. Era mayor y por supuesto estaba en edad de independizarse desde hace mucho. Por esa razón a veces la señora iba a ayudar a su hija en lo que podía, la gente podía ser desordenada cuando solo piensa en trabajo.

–Llegué –los tacones se escucharon y Hinata sonrió al ver a la familia. Su madre asintió y solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de Sasuke, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara contenta por verlos a todos bien.

–¿Qué tal el trabajo?

–Horrible, pero todo pasará el primero del mes –le contestó a su progenitora, sentándose en la silla, relajándose al verse en casa. Vio a Sasuke y no pudo evitar girar un poco su rostro.

–Hija, se que las costumbres son algo difícil de dejar, pero puedes faltar a las cenas si tienes algún compromiso.

–Pero no tengo ninguno.

–¿Segura? –la vio un momento, analizándola con la mirada. Al no ver mentira en los ojos de la chica supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Hanabi se viró para terminar de servir la comida. ¡Por Buda! ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan infeliz? No entendía para nada a sus hijos, eran jóvenes, guapos. La mayor tenía veinte y cinco años y jamás le había traído un novio a casa, ni uno solo. Ni que hablar de su otro hijo, inteligente y guapo ¡y ni una sola señorita presentada! Buda ¿sus hijos eran gays? Hinata solo andaba con Ino y Sasuke con Naruto.

Hinata y Sasuke vieron las extrañas reacciones de su madre por la espalda, como el cuchillo clavado en alguna parte del mesón y el aura negra y depresiva que la envolvía… prefirieron no preguntar para su salud mental.

* * *

Hinata acomodó sus zapatos y tomó una sombrilla del recibidor.

–¿No esperas a que llegue tu padre?

–No, se me hace tarde y quiero tomar el tren de la estación. Además me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y supongo que, aunque llegue, seguirá ocupado.

–Tienes razón –razonó la mujer, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente. Ingresó a la casa a preparar el acompañado de la comida de su marido.

–¿No quieres que te lleve hasta la estación?

–Oh n-no, estoy bien así. Además tienes que hacer tarea.

–No, el dobe la hizo por mí, me debía una por comer lo que hizo su hermana –Hinata rió quedamente, tapando ligeramente su boca. Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Sasuke, se veía igual a lo mucho que recordaba. No podía evitar mezclar ambos Sasuke que ahora ella conocía, y en muchas ocasiones el recuerdo era muy duro como para seguir viendo.

–Adiós –le sonrió saliendo del recibidor. Sasuke vio a su hermana irse mientras él no se despegó de la entrada de la casa hasta que vio su silueta desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

–Cuídate –le sonrió, de la misma manera que ella siempre lo hacía. De una forma triste.

**Continuará… **


End file.
